El Toro Fuerte
El Toro Fuerte, also known as El Toro, is a recurring character in the series. His name is Spanish for "The Strong Bull" or "Ox," no doubt to tie him to the Ox Talisman. Appearance El Toro Fuerte is a tall man, being about a foot taller than Jackie but very short compared to Tohru. Although he is muscular in his arms and legs, he has a very stocky build. His main attire consists of a wrestling outfit consisting of a black tank top, yellow leggings, black boots, and his signature red mask with yellow designs. He also wears red arm bands. Occasionally, he would wear a black suit albeit with his mask still on. Beneath is mask he is bald, but has a small chin beard. Personality El Toro was at first a dishonest liar because of his using the Ox Talisman to cheat in wrestling matches. After his encounter with Jackie, he decided to fight honorably from then on. He is also shown to be impulsive as well as a here and now type. When he first saw Tohru in season 2, having previously encountered him as a member of the Dark Hand, he attacked him impulsively, wrecking Uncle's store in the process. Upon hearing Jackie saying Tohru switched sides, El Toro immediately ceased fighting and apologized for his behavior. At the end of that episode, he even gave Tohru a belly bump as a celebration of their victory over the Dark Hand. Like Jackie with Jade, El Toro's main concern is for Paco's safety. For the rest of the series, he has proven himself as a good person who possesses a strong sense of justice. It is this trait (along with his raw strength) that makes him a valuable member of J-Team. History Jackie and Jade first met El Toro in Mexico on their search for Shendu's Ox Talisman. The temple in which it had been originally stored was empty, however; by unknown means El Toro had come into the possession of the talisman, which bestows superhuman strength upon its wielder, and worn it on his mask ever since as his personal symbol. Both Jackie and the Enforcers wound up unsuccessful in their attempt to take the talisman. Shendu therefore summoned the Shadowkhan, who removed the mask with a suction device. As El Toro kneeled on the ground, defeated and dejected, the Enforcers took Jackie with them to throw him out of their plane in midair. Jade pleaded to El Toro for help, convincing him to trust in his own strength. Boarding the plane, El Toro grappled with Tohru - a fight which only ended when Jade inadvertently knocked out the pilot and subsequently had to land the plane by herself. When she offered El Toro the Ox Talisman to bring down Tohru, he refused, stating that he would rather meet defeat in honor than to win by cheating. Although he (along with Jackie) were immediately afterwards knocked to the ground by Tohru, El Toro regained his standing in the eyes of his most faithful fan, the boy Paco, whom El Toro took in as his apprentice. Powers and Abilities As a professional luchador, El Toro is a very capable melee fighter. His natural strength, even when unboosted by the Ox Talisman, enables him to hold his own even against the more massive Tohru. He mainly prefers to use grappling moves, takedowns, and body slams as opposed to punches and kicks. He is also fast which differentiates him from Tohru. Weaknesses El Toro is revealed to have a fear of mice and rats. Quotes *''"Sorry" (usually after accidentally causing Jackie some discomfort) *"El Toro Fuerte never removes his mask"'' *''"Don't touch the mask"'' *''"Pollo?"'' (upon seeing the Rooster Talisman and Captain Black's bald eagle costume) Appearances Season 1 *''The Mask of El Toro Fuerte'' Season 2 *''The J-Team'' *''The Curse of El Chupacabra'' *''Demon World (Part 2)'' Season 3 *''Re-Enter the J-Team'' *''Aztec Rat Race'' *''A Jolly J-Team X-Mas'' *''Attack of the J-Clones'' Season 4 *''Fright Fight Night'' *''The J-Tots'' *''Ninja Twilight'' Season 5 *''Black and White and Chi All Over'' *''The Powers That Be (Part 2)'' Trivia *El Toro's real name is never revealed. es:El Toro Fuerte Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Mexican Characters Category:J-Team Category:Ox Powered Category:Rooster Powered